


The Hands Off Approach

by Penndragon27



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Rimming, and unbridled lust for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: A stray spell leaves Merlin in a... hard situation.





	The Hands Off Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 6 of King's Chambers fest. Very late at night, but still Day 6.

When the spell hit Merlin, he didn’t think much of it. He didn’t feel any different, he wasn’t hurt, Gaius didn’t see anything wrong. Everything was fine and so he ended up forgetting about the whole incident for a few days (he had to force himself to accept that he was not getting any credit for tripping the sorcerer so he would miss Arthur).

He was sharply reminded of the situation, however, after a very long day of running around for Arthur. He was tired and part of him wanted to flop onto his bed and go right to sleep, but another part of him, slightly lower, wanted to take some time for himself, have a little pleasure.

Since arriving at Camelot and essentially working two jobs, three if you included the whole destiny business, he rarely got a quiet moment to himself to simply… enjoy.

So, he changed into his night clothes, but left the breeches unlaced. He lay down and got comfortable before trailing a hand slowly down his chest and his stomach, trying to build up some semblance of tension before he would wrap his hands around his steadily growing arousal.

He let his fingers linger a bit over the sensitive skin of his hips, the gentle tracing giving way to goosebumps and he shivered as his cock reached full hardness. Feeling sufficiently teased, he went to grab his erection, only to find… he couldn’t.

He frowned and looked down in shock to see his hand grasping at the air around his prick, as though an invisible barrier lay between them.

His heart began racing in fear rather than arousal as he moved his hand up and down, tightening and loosening his grip, and yet still… he could not make contact with his now very needy erection.

His hips shot forward, trying to find the pleasure it was promised, but his hand was just pushed out of the way by some… force.

He lay there panicking, hand hovering over his cock, trying to figure out what the _fuck_ was going on when he remembered the spell he took for Arthur and the lascivious look the sorcerer had given before casting the spell. Of course it would be some kinky shit.

He always worried about his magic making him evil, but maybe Merlin should be more worried about his magic giving him the urge to tie someone down and have his way with them. Or be tied down. The idea was not that terrifying, which was, frankly, quite terrifying.

Merlin shook his head and finally removed his hand from the unfruitful attempts and getting himself off. He had no desire to go to Gaius about this, which meant he would have to figure it out on his own. It was going to be an interesting next few days.

***

It was odd how he had often gone weeks without having a wank, but as soon as he was physically unable to, he was absolutely desperate.

He had become so sensitive, his skin practically sparking with repressed energy. Normally if he woke up with a hard on he could take care of it with a few strokes and go on with his day. Having no cure for this curse, he had to will the erection away with as many unpleasant thoughts he could think of and it left him rather unsatisfied for the day.

He also found that he was noticing things more. When Arthur would walk towards Merlin during training, he found his eyes often locking on to a stray bead of sweat and following it down a particularly prominent vein until it disappeared down his collar. Arthur had given him a weird look, but Merlin had just given him his usual oblivious grin and the king probably passed it off as one of his servant’s idiotic moments.

When he wasn’t noticing Arthur’s neck or eyes or arms or whatever, Merlin was in the library or Gaius’ study, trying to figure out the spell that the sorcerer used and how to end it because Merlin was one bent-over-Arthur away from jumping the bones of whoever walked passed. Or the king himself, which would not be good.

The longer it went on, the more frustrated Merlin became and he was starting to deliberate the benefits of castration when, finally, in a dusty old book in Gaius’ study, he found the spell. It was an old curse and all that was required to break it was that Merlin needed to reach… completion.

Great. He couldn’t touch his dick, but he would somehow have to make himself come. No big deal.

The next morning, with a bit of time to himself, he lay in his bed, shirt off and breeches open. He pushed his waistband down to free his cock, which immediately started to harden in a hopeful expectation of finally getting release.

Instinctively, he tried to grip himself and was stopped by that infernal barrier. He squeezed as tight as he could, moving his hand in the hopes that something would pass through. He bucked his hips with his strokes, mimicking what he would normally do when jerking off, thinking maybe the repeated action would bring relief.

It was of no use. He moved and writher and felt his eyes sting with tears at the utter helplessness he felt at not being able to fix this. He was so hard and yet just shy of falling over the edge, he moved his hips faster, making the bed shake against the floor. He was flushed and sweating and crying and no matter what he just could not come and he let out a loud groan of frustration right as the door to his room burst open to reveal Arthur.

The king’s face went from angry to annoyed to utterly shocked in the span of a second and Merlin quickly made to cover his lap, nearly whimpering at the fact that he couldn’t even feel the cloth of the blanket against his erection, no semblance of friction to be found.

“Are you okay?”

Arthur’s face had finally settled on concerned and Merlin figured he probably looked a proper mess.

“I’m fine,” Merlin’s voice cracked and he felt a sob catch in his throat. Arthur immediately stepped into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him before sitting on the end of the bed.

Merlin’s cock gave a twitch at the close proximity and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

“You’re not fine,” Arthur stated. He lifted a hand to wipe away one of Merlin’s tears and he shivered at the touch.

“Arthur, please….”

“What is it?”

His voice was so soft, so worried. Merlin swallowed thickly before speaking.

“The sorcerer… the spell… it hit me.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me? What happened? We have to get Gaius!”

He made to stand, but Merlin pulled him back down, clutching his wrist tightly to ground himself.

“I didn’t notice, but it’s- I can’t- It won’t let me-”

Merlin choked out a sob and broke off. Arthur’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern, scanning Merlin for signs of harm before falling to the tented blanket at his lap. Arthur’s face went red and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Oh.”

Merlin sniffed and nodded. He turned his head away, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Then he felt the blanket pulled back, revealing his red and leaking erection to his king.

“Merlin…”

He looked at Arthur, who was looking at him in sympathy and sadness and awe and lust. Merlin felt confused, even more so when Arthur placed a warm, calloused hand on his thigh.

“W-what are you doing?” Merlin had to bite back a whimper as Arthur’s hand started rubbing the flushed skin.

“I’m helping,” was Arthur’s response.

Merlin gaped as Arthur brought his other hand to Merlin’s cock, only for it to stop just shy of touching. Merlin wanted to scream at being so close yet so far. He wanted Arthur’s hand on him more than he could express. Arthur frowned at the barrier and gave Merlin a questioning gaze.

“The curse,” he felt breathless, even though he was just sitting. “It will break when I come, but I can’t touch- it won’t- I-”

Arthur smiled. “There are other ways to make you come.”

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur was shifting so he was kneeling between Merlin’s thighs, pulling his pants down and then leaning forward, his head going passed his desperate prick so that he could nose between Merlin’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” he said as Arthur’s hands spread him apart so his lips could find his hole, kissing it softly. It was the most stimulation Merlin had had in ages and he felt a spurt of precum dribble out.

“This okay?” Arthur asked softly, his breath fanning across sensitive flesh. Merlin choked out an affirmative sound before whimpering at the first prod of Arthur’s tongue.

“Oh god,” Merlin’s head fell back and his eyes fell closed, allowing himself to be lost to the sensation of Arthur’s mouth on his most private part. He thought he was aroused all week, but it was nothing compared to how hard he was right now, his body squirming to get farther and closer to Arthur’s sinful tongue.

“More,” he gasped, ignoring the fact that he was a servant and Arthur was the king. All he cared about was Arthur sucking suddenly and the incredible feeling it caused and the broken moan that fell past his lips and the pleased hum he felt vibrating inside him.

He was practically shaking with ecstasy, but it was still not enough.

“More,” he repeated. “Inside me, please. Arthur, I need more of you.”

Arthur pulled back after a final kiss and Merlin immediately felt the loss. Arthur’s hand reached for his face, stroking his cheek until Merlin opened his eyes and their gazes met.

“Do you want this?”

Merlin nodded eagerly.

“Please.”

Arthur moved his fingers to Merlin’s lips, which immediately opened to suck on them furiously. He laved at the digits, grazing them with his teeth in his desperation and Arthur shifted in his place. Merlin looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the large bulge in Arthur’s breeches.

The realization that Arthur was just as turned on as Merlin made everything ten times hotter and he let the fingers slip out of his mouth and pulled his knees up to his chest to allow for easy access.

“Fuck me.”

Arthur gave a groan. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Despite all the effort Merlin put in into not being so, the statement gave him a giddy sort of pleasure and he moved his hips urgently, silently begging Arthur to get on with it. Arthur brought his wet fingers down and rubbed around Merlin’s entrance until he was relaxed. Then he slipped a finger in.

“Yes,” Merlin gasped, bucking down so the finger went up to the knuckle. “Another.”

“So greedy,” Arthur said, his mouth latching onto Merlin’s shoulder to nip at as he added another finger. The stretch was wonderful and just what Merlin was craving. He rolled his hips along with Arthur’s movements until he was looser.

“Another,” he said.

Arthur obliged, three fingers now rubbing against his inner walls, slowly working their way deeper and deeper until they finally hit a little bundle of nerves and Merlin could not hold back a sharp cry.

Arthur froze. “Are you okay?”

Merlin reached down to grab Arthur’s wrist trying to make him move again as he practically sobbed with pleasure.

“Keep going, please, Arthur, please.”

His voice was cracked and desperate and it motivated Arthur to resume the shallow thrusts of his fingers, finding that spot much faster this time and rubbing against it as Merlin writhed and twisted on the bed, gasping and pleading for more until his vision went spotty and he felt a warm splatter against his stomach, his hole tightening around Arthur’s fingers.

Merlin’s chest heaved has he came down. He felt tingly from finally coming after being denied for so long. Arthur was looking down at him in amazement and something a little fond. He was still hard in his breeches and Merlin’s erection had barely wilted, still begging for more.

Remembering the spell, Merlin brought a hand to his still twitching cock and moaned loudly when his hand was able to grasp it firmly and give it a long, tight stroke.

“Fuck,” he whispered in relief. It was short-lived, however, because Arthur grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away.

“Ah ah, Merlin. I think we’ve established you don’t need a hand on you to make you come.”

Merlin whimpered. After so long, all he wanted to grab his prick and never let go, but then Arthur ground against him, rubbing their erections together in a promise of what was to come.

“Besides,” Arthur grinned and Merlin’s stomach swooped. “Didn’t you tell me to fuck you?”


End file.
